Díada
by Morgan Deschain
Summary: Siete palabras, siete drabbles. Fic para el Mini-reto: ¡semana INTENSA!, del foro ¡Siéntate!
1. I-nminente

**DÍADA**

* * *

Día uno: **Inminente  
** &palabras: **100**.

* * *

Tararea una melodía que le recuerda viejas épocas, de espaldas. Su cántico parece hacer eco entre los árboles, viajan a él susurrándole extrañezas.

Tranquilo, camina hacia ella. La melodía se rompe y eleva la vista para clavarla en él. Su sonrisa florece, los ojos castaños deslumbran, su corazón despabila.

—Rin. —La voz es suave. Está muda, pero pronto tiene los brazos alrededor de su cuello; su aroma floral, el roce de sus cabellos en su cara activando cada átomo de su cuerpo.

Incapaz, no retrocede ante esa amenaza imperiosa de enamoramiento. La abraza, con el mismo apremio que a ella.

* * *

• **Nota:**

¡Hola! Otra vez anotándome en una actividad del foro ¡Siéntate! (¡¿eh?!, ¿publicidad? ¡¿Dónde?! ¡En mi perfil!). Esta vez, quiero probar con mi capacidad para escribir con solo cien palabras (creo que estos eran los 'verdaderos' drabbles), y es un buen reto. Además, un poco de Sesshōmaru/Rin, para recordar que los shippeo también (pero, ¿a quiénes no shippeo?).  
Si estás del otro lado de la pantalla y llegaste acá, un reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview :)

Hasta mañana,  
Mor.


	2. N-ogal

Día dos: **Nogal**  
&palabras: **100**.

* * *

El árbol parece alcanzar el cielo. Rin alza las manos sobre ella, queriendo cubrir los huecos de luz que las hojas dejan pasar, entre risas. Sesshōmaru la observa, pensativo.

Largas mañanas y tardes, extensas conversaciones, incluso dejarle trenzarle el cabello como si aún fuera una niña. Sonrisas, miradas, el roce tímido de sus dedos, escuchar el alocado galopar de su corazón. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza lentamente, y el tiempo además.

—¿Señor?

Sus ojos le miran y él… No espera un segundo más. Bajo la sombra del nogal, arrima sus labios. Parece miel derramada sobre su boca, pero no logra empalagarse.

* * *

• **Nota:**  
 _Gracias_ por los reviews. Espero que sigan disfrutando los drabbles :)  
¡Hasta mañana!  
Mor.


	3. T-estaruda

Día tres: **Testaruda**  
&palabras: **100**.

* * *

—¿Tu plan es ocultarlo del mundo? Puede que Inuyasha no…

—Porque es un idiota.

—Pero Kagome sin duda lo hará.

Coloca detrás de la oreja el mechón de cabello rebelde. La mirada de Rin sigue siendo desaprobatoria.

—¿Qué pretendes que diga?

—Pues… —Toma una gran bocanada de aire.— Que me iré contigo.

Han hablado de esto tantas veces que Sesshōmaru ha pedido la cuenta. Alza una ceja, intentando permanecer impertérrito. Pero Rin aprieta los labios, sus ojos enfocados en los dorados de él.

El duelo de miradas parece durar siglos. Suspira.

—Eres obstinada —rezonga, pero sonríe cuando ella lo hace.

* * *

• **Nota:**  
Estoy teniendo problemas con fanfiction y la visualización&respuesta de reviews, pero _gracias_ por estar ahí y dejar sus comentarios.  
Anímense los lectores fantasmas, ¡no muerdo!  
Mor.


	4. E-strangulamiento

Día cuatro: **Estrangulamiento**  
&palabras: **100**.

* * *

—Rin. —El ligero tono de fastidio está presente. Rin se gira a verlo con inocentes ojos de lebrato. Intenta que eso no lo distraiga.

—¿Sí?

Es _imperturbable_. Eso no parece hacer efecto en Rin, que lo observa angelicalmente y posterga las tareas encomendadas por Kagome.

—¿ _Qué_ has dicho por ahí?

Rin parpadea, inquieta.

—Que me iría contigo. ¿No… es cierto?

Sí. _Pero_ , el imbécil de Inuyasha le había dicho que todo el mundo sabía que estaban follando y que se casaran de una vez.

Cerró los ojos con hastío, rememorando las doradas épocas donde intentaba matar a su (medio) hermano.

* * *

• **Nota:**  
Quise escribir un poquitín de comedia esta vez :) Disculpen que no haya publicado ayer, simplemente no me dio el tiempo. Así que espero poder arreglármelas hoy para publicar este (el de ayer) y el que corresponde a hoy más tarde :)  
Gracias por sus reviews,  
Mor


	5. N-ariz

Día cinco: **Nariz**  
&palabras: **100**.

* * *

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sesshōmaru se mantiene sereno, incluso con su creciente curiosidad. Asiente, y observa al extenso bosque delante, entretanto el árbol antiquísimo que los protege forma sombras a sus pies.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? ¡No puedes mentir! —agrega al percatarse de la mirada de reojo de su compañero.

Sesshōmaru medita.

—Tu nariz.

Rin se lleva una mano a la nariz y sonríe. Sesshōmaru no le dirá hasta años después que son los pequeños hoyuelos de sus mejillas al reír, o tal vez el pequeño lunar detrás de su oreja. No pueden culparle por indecisión.

* * *

• **Nota:**  
Ñañaña, disculpen la tardanza. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (me gusta lo cursi jajajaj). _Gracias_ por sus reviews :)  
Mor


	6. S-educir

Día seis: **Seducir**  
&palabras: **100**.

* * *

—Tal vez deberíamos detenernos.

El susurro es retraído. Sesshōmaru sonríe, con su boca cerca del lóbulo de su oreja.

—¿Es que estamos haciendo algo malo? —susurra. Es capaz de percibir el salto de su corazón, el nerviosismo. Tiene el vello de cuello erizado, y eso le gusta.

—Solo… podría llegar cualquiera y pensarían…

 _¿Importaba?_ Nunca creyó que tendría las manos tan cálidas (acariciando la piel cerca de su ombligo, de su columna), o que lograría ponerle más nerviosa de lo habitual.

—Como desees.

Un fugaz beso en sus labios, frío luego. Aún estaba a tiempo de obligarle a volver, ¿no?

* * *

• **Nota:**  
Ya que intenté con humor, algo dulzón, cursi, hasta poético (?), ¿por qué no algo más _hot_? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Por cierto, si alguna gusta de pasarse por el foro para anotarse a alguna actividad, ¡no esperen más! Sobre todo si se trata de esta misma. ¡La inscripción finaliza mañana!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews :) Sonlomás~  
Mor


	7. A-dorar

Día siete: **Adorar**  
&palabras: **100**.

* * *

—¿Y qué haremos ahora?

La pregunta le hizo ladear la cabeza para observarla. Llevaba un lindo kimono (regalo de él) y, no obstante su pregunta, sonreía. No parecía importarle qué pasaría. No le extrañaba, Rin sólo ansiaba viajar juntos nuevamente.

Segundos después, también se giró a verlo y le regaló una enorme sonrisa. Sesshōmaru apreció los destellos de su cabello ante el sol, el modo en que sus párpados se abrían y cerraban, el modo en que seguía parloteando de planes futuros.

No estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer ella, pero él… él se iba a dedicar a adorarla.

* * *

• **Nota:**  
¡Hemos llegado al fin de las viñetas! ¿Qué más puedo decir que _gracias_ por acompañarme en esta semana _intensa_? Espero que hayan disfrutado de cada una, y poder volver pronto por más SesshRin (aunque nada prometo...).

Hasta la próxima,  
Mor.


End file.
